Media research efforts typically include acquiring panelist behavior data from households. In some cases, the acquired panelist behavior data is compartmentalized into segments of particular age and/or gender groups, such as groups of males having ages between 18-24, females having ages between 24-36, etc. Product manufacturers, product/service marketers and/or other entities chartered with promotional responsibilities select a particular segment of the acquired panelist behavior (e.g., males having ages between 18-24) to identify behavioral information that may aid in advertising strategies to better target such segmented groups.